Our life now
by pheonix feathers5
Summary: This is how we must live now, with new hope and no darkness, yet it seems to be the hardest way we've had to live so far. This is my first fanfic so nothing original yet. Just seeing where it takes me. Set post war, first chapter is a bit short though they will get longer. Read and Review please. -Pheonix Feathers.
1. Light

_Author's note: I do note own HP! Though I wish I did. _

_This is my first fanfic so I'd love reviews. I don't mind helpful criticism. Hope you enjoy!- Pheonix feathers._

A young raven haired boy made his way toward his friends. The stair case beneath them was still standing unlike many others. They were holding hands and whispering to each other seemingly unaware of the outside world. Harry cleared his throat loudly and the pair looked up at him slightly embarrassed.

Imedaitly the bushy haired girl grabbed him in a tight embrace asking him if he was ok. Once he had thoroughly reassured her the other of the pair cautiously got to his feet and pulled Harry into a manly hug patting him on the back. "Ron I'm so sorry" Harry began to say to his beast friend but the redhead cut him off.

"It's not your fault mate, Fred knew what he signed up for and he died creating a better future for all of us"

"But-" Harry tried to protest but Hermione gave him a warning look as if to say 'not now'.

The trio decided to go and eat some food after several loud protests from Ron's stomach. Once they reached the great hall all its occupants broke out into a loud applause, much to the embarrassment of the three teens. They slowly made their way to where a group of readheads were sat. Molly Weasley pulled them into her signature hug and refused to let go until she was sure it was them. Once they greeted the rest of the family they sat down to eat. Harry noticed that all the weasleys were here bear one. At this point he stopped his train of thought in the knowledge that he could give into the grief once he was alone.

Harry piled his plate full of the delicious Hogwarts food only stopping when he felt someone nudge him in the arm then whisper in his ear "are you planning on eating the whole of the castles food supplies?". Harry turned around to see a very pretty red-haired girl laughing next to him. He smiled and their eyes locked momentarily before they both blushed slightly and turned their attention back to the food.

Once everyone had eaten as much as their bellys would allow they all traipsed back to the Gryfindoor common room where they would be basing themselves for the next few days.

A couple of hours later Harry and Ginny found themselves alone in the common room, everyone else having gone to bed. Ginny slowly came and sat next to Harry trying to decipher his thoughts.

"Gin," Harry began. "I'm so sorry Iloveyou go with me out?".

Ginny sat there slightly confused. "Huh?", she asked.

Harry looked her straight in the eye as he mustered up the courage to say the inevitable.

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I never stopped loving you. I know I owe you an explanation but you'll just have to give me some time to get my head straight. Please can you give me another chance?".

With that Ginny kissed Harry fiercely on the lips. Once they broke apart she snuggled into his chest and said "I love you Harry James Potter!". Not that Ginny realised it but that was the first time anyone had told Harry they loved him. As the both drifted off into a peaceful sleep a solitary tear of happiness trickled down Harry's face.

_Author's note: First chapter over! A bit of fluff at the end there but who doesn't like fluff! Sorry if it's a tadd short next ones will be longer. Thanks for reading the first chapter hope to have the second up soon!- Pheonix feathers._


	2. My fault

_Authors note: Next chapters up! This one moves quite quickly. Tell me if I have any mistakes and I will try to correct them.~Pheonix feathers._

Harry Potter woke up to light slumbered breathing of Ginny weasley, her floral sent filling his nose. Her red flamming hair tickled the underside of Harry's chin as he moved his head gently to see the time. It was 10am on the 3rd of May; they had been asleep for a whole day. Ginny stirred then snuggled closer into his chest. Harry absent mindedly stroked her hair staring off into space.

Five minuets later Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger ambled into the common room. "WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER!" Ron bellowed at Harry. Both Harry and Ginny sat bolt upright Harry cowering and Ginny glaring at the sight of Ron.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Ginny said in a menacing low voice.

"I HAPPEN TO BE YOUR BROTHER!" Ron yelled in an indignified tone.

Before Ron could even blink Ginny had pulled out her wand and hit him with a Bat-bogey hex. Ron ran out the room, tail between his legs, closely followed by Hermione.

Harry squeezed Ginny shoulder gently. They sat down on the sofa. "As much as I admire your hexing abilities do you really think that was the best idea?". Harry imediatly realised this was the wrong thing to say when he recived a icey glare from Ginny. Once she had eventually calmed down Harry suggested that they both have a shower and meet back here afterwards.

As Harry washed the grime off himself his thoughts flicked through all the people who he had lost, who he could have saved but failed to. Tears ran constnatly down his face. After sometime, once he was in control again, Harry dried off and got dressed in some clean clothes Kreacher had given him. Since the recent demise of one Lord Voldemort the house elf had changed and there was a notable difference in his behaviour toward his new master. Harry as usual found some way to blame himself. He sat on the bathroom floor for a while collecting himself.

Harry made it back to the common nearly an hour after he left. Ginny jumped up from her chair in relief when Harry entered the room. Once she got closer to him she noticed the red blotches around Harry's eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked him gingerly. Without warning Harry left out a heart breaking sob.

"It tt's all my faultttt!", Harry stuttered out between sobs.

"Shhhh...Harry it could never be your fault." said Ginny, trying a gentle appraoch at first. It worked after a while Harry stopped shaking and the torrent of tears slowly subsided. "Want to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

"No. Not yet maybe later."

"Ok love, I'm always here for when you're ready." she reminded him.

"Thank you, love you Gin.",

"As I love you Harry.". At this point the rest of the Weasley brothers came down the stairs and Hermione entered through the portrait hole minus Ron.

Hermione was the first to notice Harry's red face and nodded knowingly at Ginny when she threw her a worried glance. Harry was aware of this transaction though chose to ignore it. Hermione gave Harry a tight squeeze and whispered in his ear "It's not your fault.". Harry felt commforted by Hermione's words because he knew what she had meant and started to fell sightly better about everything.

Unknown to the others the Weasley boys had heard most of the mornings events felt as though a cheering up was in order aand decided a game of quidditch would do this best.

As Hermione and Ginny got changed into their quidditch wear Ginny said "I'm worried about him.". Hermione didn't need to ask who 'him' was to understand what Ginny was talking about.

"Me to Gin, me to.", was all she replied.

Meanwhile Harry was facing some very awkward questions in the boy's dormatry about where Ron was and when he replied with "Sulking.", he got some very suspicious looks.

_Author's note: Sorry still not as long as woud like but the next chapters Quidditch so I can't wait to write about that, meaning next chapter will be up quicker! Anyways, review please! Thanks for reading hope you liked it. ~Pheonix feathers._


	3. Quidditch and phlegm

_Author's note: New chapter hope you likey! ~Pheonix feathers._

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys trudged down to where the Quidditch pitch used to be. There were a few drops of light rain but they all hopped the weather would hold off.

When they got to the pitch they transfigured some debris into rings and Hermione used a spell she had read about to replace the grass. They mounted their brooms. It was decided that Harry (seeker), Bill (keeper) and George (chaser) would go against Ginny (chaser), Ron (keeper) and Charlie (seeker) whilst Fleur and Hermione watched from the stands. They had found Ron on the way down to the pitch and he asked if he could join in.

Hermione blew the whistle and chucked the quaffle and the snitch into the air signifying the start of the game.

Ginny with her usual speed and finesse caught the quaffle first streaking towards the posts and shooting a perfect goal. George then got the quaffle and managed to only just score past Ron. It continued like that for a while. Harry's eyes were constantly sweeping the pitch in search of the golden snitch. He flew around in lazy circles sometimes changing course at random, confusing Charlie.

The rain began to pour more heavily. Ginny's team were winning 80-60 so Harry concentrated now squinting through the rain. Then Harry saw it, a glimmer of gold. He thought to himself 'alright Charlie lets see if you have experience with the wronski feint'. This was one of Harry's favourite moves and as he entered the dive and the world rushed by and he forgot about everything but the game and the thrilling sensation he got from flying. Luckly Charlie cluelessly followed and everyone else stopped to look at the scene that was unfolding before them. Harry lifted one hand from his broom and stretched it out ready to catch the snitch. At about 5m from the ground Charlie pulled out from the dive. Harry clasped his hand around the golden ball, its wings still beating, and soared high up into the air shouting with joy. Everyone, even Charlie, congratulated Harry then they all trudge off back to the castle to get changed leaving Harry still in the air and Ginny waiting for him on the ground.

When Harry didn't come down after 10 minuets Ginny flew up to get him. When she got to him she saw he had the biggest grin and his emerald eyes were alive with the excitement of the game he just played. "Were you planning on staying up here forever?" she asked him.

"Maybe. It just been so long and it feel so good to be able to fly again." he replied.

"I know what you mean, the Carrows and Snape cancelled all Quidditch last year.", when Ginny said this she looked frightened and distraught and Harry made a mental note to ask her about last year later.

"So we gunna go get some food or what?" Harry asked.

"Not unless you catch me first!" she replied.

Harry caught Ginny and they landed on top of each other in the mud. Harry tried to push Ginny of him but Ginny pinned him down and their lips met. They kissed softly at first but with ever growing passion. Eventually Harry decided that it was time to go before the others got worried.

When they arrived in the Gryffindoor common room everyone was already down at dinner so they went and showered and met back up in the common room and walked down to dinner.

When they got there Mrs. Weasley jumped up and hugged both of them and said "Thank goodness you two are alright where have you been?". Harry looked around the table awkwardly then remembered that no one here but Ron and Hermione knew they were going out.

"I was doing some training drills with Ginny she has real potential." Harry lied smoothly. Everyone visibly relaxed and when Harry and Ginny sat down next to each other she squeesed his knee under the table in thanks.

Once everyone had eaten they slowly trickled back to the common room in twos or threes. When Harry and Ginny got there Ron gave Harry another manly hug and apologised for the way he acted earlier and congratulated him on the quidditch game. Harry replied and said "Don't worry about it I know your just trying to be a protective older brother is all.".

They all sat around the fire and listened to the wireless and when Celestina Warbeck came on with her new single everyone was suddenly reminded of two Christmases ago and decide they would go to bed before Fleur could start complaining. Though Fleur had become a lot kinder and less Fleur she still had, what Ginny liked to call, 'Pleghmish Moments'. Though Bill and her mother deeply disapproved of this name for Fleur's hissy fits Ginny still got many laughs from the others.

There were many choruses of "Night Mum and Dad" and when Harry and Hermione said "Night Mr and Mrs Weasley."

Mrs Weasley said "It's about time you start calling us Molly and Arthur don't you think?", everyone nodded in approval.

That night Harry slept with out nightmares only dreaming of Quiditch and a beautiful redhead chaser with chocolate brown eyes and a perfect smile.

_Author's note: A bit of a longer chapter here still not quite perfect though, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Review please! Thank you for reading so far next chapter should be up soon!~Pheonix feathers._


End file.
